


we didn't start the fire

by mytholora



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mythology - Freeform, Phoenixes, short but it's just the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: it was always burning, since the world's been turning.





	we didn't start the fire

The day Mina turns six; she celebrates it in the backyard of her house, skin singed, dress scorched and everything within a two-metre radius burnt to ashes.

A ‘Phoenix’. That’s what her mother tells her and what she whispers to Jeongyeon like a secret when they’re inside their pillow fort that night, eating chocolate chip cookies and watching  _ Scooby-doo, Where are you!  _ on the small television set in her room.

“So, like Big Bird, but more fire?” Jeongyeon asks, not a trace of doubt or lingering skepticism in her eyes.

Mina ponders over her friend’s response as Jeongyeon fits another cookie into her mouth. “Yeah,” She answers. “And that I’ll live forever.” And Mina isn’t sure exactly how long forever is, but she’s sure that it’s longer than the milk that went bad two weeks ago and she had to eat dry cereal for breakfast.  _ Ugh _ , she blanches at the memory.

Jeongyeon’s eyes start sparkling as she chews. “Well, that makes you even cooler! You’re not Big Bird, You’re... Old Huge Fire Bird!”

“Really…?” Mina whispers, in awe of the super cool-sounding name that has been bestowed upon her by her absolute bestest friend in the whole wide world. She looks away shyly, eyes glancing down at the last cookie they have safely cradled in Jeongyeon’s hands, not wanting to meet her gaze. “Thank you.”

Jeongyeon mistakes it for hunger and pauses to think for one long second before gingerly holding it out and pushing it into Mina’s hands. “Here, you can have it! I saved it last cuz it’s got extra chocolate in it,” She smiles. “Old Huge Fire Birds like you need lots of chocolate to grow big and strong!”

Mina gingerly takes the cookie from Jeongyeon, with her small hands and big heart and decides right then and there that she would do anything to make Jeongyeon happy. She breaks the cookie in half because they’ve always shared everything. Jeongyeon grins widely, takes the half and scoots closer to her. They spend the rest of the night watching the mystery gang’s shenanigans till they fall asleep with the television on.

Mina doesn’t remember ever feeling as warm as she did that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised i'd get something out


End file.
